Invader Zim: Deathdancer
by Pancakekitty
Summary: Do any of you remember Crimson Eyes and Burning Obsessions, my old crappy story? This is the new one. I'm not giving you a summary, it would ruin the story. WARNING: Yaoi,ZimRed
1. Prolouge

**Author's Notes:** Don't kill me. Don't do it, just DON'T kill me. Okay? If you flame me I'll be FORCED to kill you with toothpicks and duct tape. I doubt any of you remember Crimson Eyes and Burning Obsessions, the incredibly short 3-chapter story about a relationship between Tallest Red and... Zim. Yeah, I know. It was majorly dumbed down, forgive me, okay? I've gotten better. Um, well, this is a remake with plot. Various things happen. Forbidden love ensues? I donno. You'll have to read to find out.

**Pairings:** Red/Zim, Purple/A tub of icecream. No, I haven't decided that yet. Heh.

**Rating: **M for majestically slashy. If I get around to a sex scene, well, beware.

Skyden?

**Skyden: **I hate you. -holds up sign, with the disclaimer- May doesn't own anyone, but she sure as hell owns me. And she absues me! Save me!

Skyden, don't lie to the readers. Or I'll take away your puppy.

**Skyden: **OO DON'T DO IT! -whimper-

All the time Zim had spent on Earth, away from his home planet, Irk, had done him a world of good. His craziness had slowly morphed into intense hatred for the human race. No, he still had not quite done anything to take over the world, but he had been the center of quite a large amount of the crime in the cities of the United States of America(and in quite a few other places, he was proud to admit).

He even owned his own organization, called the Black Gryphons. Sure, it wasn't very original, but they sure as hell got the job done. And he was their leader--the leader they respected, adored, and were in total awe of. Though his posistion, and the Black Hawks were completely secret. Sure, people knew there was something out there that was causing all of the chaos, but they were not quite sure who it was. Most didn't even notice the black cloaked figures slipping from the scene of the crime. They were masters at their trade.

At the moment, Zim was sweeping down the cold halls of the Headquarters. People pressed to the wall when he passed by, not caring if they had a mess of papers to pick up after he disappeared from sight. People heading towards him, or coming out of a room, turned right back around. The reason?

Zim was pissed, absolutely and utterly pissed off. His red eyes(yes, he went around without disguise here)were glowing with anger and shining hatred, seeming to roll off of him in waves. His attenae were flat against his skull, almost invisible amongst the head of hair(it was an accident with his new disguise). His gloved hands were balled into tight fists at his side, his shoulders were hunched, and his stride was fast, but choppy. His cloak swirled behind him, and his boots made a metallic ring, the sound rebounding in the silent corridor. People of all races stared in fright at their leader.

He slammed open the door of the Hall, the few people in there jumping up in surprise. "Meeting NOW!" he barked, sitting down at the head of the table as one of the members shrugged off their stupor and pressed the button that would alert all those to attend.

Zim sat rigidly, eyes staring off into space, fists clenching and unclenching as people flooded in, finding their seats and sitting. Soon the whole Hall was filled with nervous, chattery people.

"SILENCE!" he screamed as he noticed that the room was full, and deafingly loud. Immediately, the room silenced, no one daring to move. Even the stubborn Irkens were silenced, eyes wide and staring at their leader as he slowly stood up to imposing height, tall as the Tallest.

"Red and Purple have found me, and us." he hissed quietly, though the whole room heard. There was a long, tense silence before the room burst into chaos.

"Silence!" he barked again, sitting down and leaning onto the table, eyes bright. "There must be something done about this. But before that, onto normal meeting business." he said quietly, a slight thump-thumping coming from behind his chair. The Gryphons were used to this sound, the steady beat of their leader's tail meant that he was slightly annoyed, but calming down. Yes, he had a tail, a dragon tail to be precise. No one dared ask where it had come from.

"Tiegan, tell me of your findings." he said to the human representative, and the meeting proceeded from there.

Meeting'sEnd

"Inner Circle members, please stay back." Zim's relaxed voice rang through the Hall as it emptied rapidly. Obediently, the few members closest to him stayed back.

"Deathdancer, what are we going to do?" one of them spoke up, without fear. These were his closest and most trusted members, and they called him one of his many names. All the other members were afraid to even call him sir.

"We're going to see if they can find us." was his simple answer, a malicious grin spreading across his face. "What else would we do?"

Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. The first chapter of the remake. Enjoy! The second one will be coming if you review. So review.


	2. Ch 1 The Mirror Room

Auhor's Notes: The last chapter sucked. I know, but it was the prolouge okay? Yes, this is the first chapter. Yes, I'm going to burst a god damn blood vessel in my fingers typing this. For the record, my leg bender also hurts. Um... if any of you have a question, about why Zim has a tail or why he is the leader of the Black Gryphons... Zim is the leader of the Black Gryphons, yes, but what are they? An intergalatic Order, that's what. There are many species in it, many many species. The Order consists of members chosen solely by Zim and the Inner Circle members. The sole purpose, a neutral organization set to overthrow any leaders they find unfit. Also, in case you are wondering, and I will give this away now... Zim has gotten as tall as the Tallest, and has gotten a tail, plus a MAJOR attitude change... mostly, it will be him discreetly pursuing Red, while Red is oblivious and in lust/love with Zim. Ha ha, yes, ze fun.

I'd like to thank the academy... no, my first reviewer, Pain Extremus for reading my story. The prolouge sucked.

Disclaimer: Bla de bladeblah smoot blaeh.

Headquarters

Zim blinked, crimson eyes glued to the screen in front of him. The screen in question cast a sickly blue light onto his already oddly-pale Irken skin, the rest of the room dim, except for the glowing screen. The screen? It showed a digital map of the Headquarters, alerting him to everything that was going on. Every move a Gryphon made, he saw. Every person that left to go on a mission, he saw. On this screen, he saw everything.

He hardly pulled out this map. But, at the moment, he knew that soon he was about to be invaded. Things going on throughout the Headquarters may have seemed normal to the untrained eye, but the whole of the members were going through the ritualistic dance of readying themselves for combat. Every few minutes, a Gryphon would step into one of the many armories, picking up their supplies as if heading off to a mission, then go the short way to what was considered the 'combat exit'. This was planned down to the very minute, so precise and well-thought out, that all felt wholly proud of the system. No two Gryphons would pass eachother more than once, for their path was drawn out in their mind, for this certain invasion. Every member was going on like they were doing their own business, visiting one of the armories, and passing through the combat exit. To make any observers feel at ease, many Doppelgangers were walking the halls as well, making it seem as the place was still full as the entire Headquarters emptied of the real Gryphons.

A smirk passed his face briefly, before he shook himself out and closed the screen. His tail unfurled from its curled posistion, swishing about. Zim himself stretched sinously, straightened his messy black hair out, and sauntered to the combat hall, a new, intelligent but arrogantly confident look on his face, eyes cold. This was his game face. He knew the Tallest, or the ones just as tall as he himself, would be here soon, wanting to know if this is where many an invader or invadee had escaped to... his own, personal oasis.

"Soldiers," he stated calmly. "Stand at attention. Technicians, stand attention. Everyone else... stand attention. We must look at our best for the leaders of Irk." he said with a delighted voice, all of the Black Gryphons smiling. Their leader was excited about being able to wave something in the Tallest's faces. Though some of the members were wondering over his choice of attire, none dared to question it. Zim himself was wondering how long it would take the recognize their old punching bag... The thought curled warmly in his mind, delighting him further.

And he was not disappointed. With what they assumed was stealth, a couple of the Tallest's bodygaurds broke down the door... subtly, of course. After all, who but the best for their Tallest? Zim scoffed quietly, his tail swishing impatiently, causing a few Inner Circle members to have to stand in a circle so they would not be hit. They were standing behind a one-way mirror, when the Tallests and their entourage came in, they would think they were in a circular room with a mirror wall. They were wrong.

Soon, after the underlings had deemed it safe, the Tallest themselves stepped in, looking around warily. They were slightly disappointed at entering what they thought had been the Black Gryphon's Headquarters, finding only a mirror room.

On cue, the whole room rang with the shouted cry of, "Ha sae! Ha sae!" and then became deathly quiet as the Tallests panicked and looked for the voices. Zim smirked, stepping out from behind the mirror, unnoticed by the panicking Tallests. One of the untrained rookies, honoured by being allowed to see this, accidentally snickered.

"My dear Tallests... may I take this moment to say that I am very disappointed in you. So easily tricked... tsk, tsk," Zim's deep, silky voice rang through the round room, drawing the two's undivided attention upon him. "Welcome to the Black Gryphon's nest, guests. However, I regret to say I cannot treat you with the same hospitality I usually would."

Red and Purple stared at this figure, so unlike them, yet--they noticed warily, he was of the same race and height of them. Which meant... no, if they killed him, he would not get a chance to become a Tallest. Two of them was rare, three had never before been recorded. He was dressed like they thought he would be, but the rest was completely different. He was dressed in an ornate, beatiful cloak made of an unidentifiable material, matched by the silky crimson dress shirt underneath it. Baggy black pants that didn't seem to fit in were resting snugly on his hips, which currently had one of his hands splayed over it in a defiant posistion. Other than that, well... completely unexpected. The dragon's tail casually swinging to and fro behind him, not unlike a pendulum, threw them off almost as much as the glowing, familiar ruby red eyes. The mass of black, curly hair was tied in a low ponytail, setting it off completely. Two attenae, trademark their race, was sitting in the hair, looking like two pieces of hair sticking out. The smirk on his face seemed dangerous, deadly.

"W...who are you?" Purple attempted bravely, but failed miserably in the awe-inspiring presence of the Black Gryphon's leader.

"I have many names. You may call me Lord Gryphon." he smiled, a twisted, cruel smile, eyes half-lidded.

Red, however, was trying to push down whatever it was that was making it impossible for him to speak intelligently. Eventually, he managed. "Why should we call you Lord when you are no higher in posistion than ourselves?" he growled irritably.

"Ah, my dear Red." he said informally, smiling thehalfsmile he was famous for, much to his chagrin. "Let me ask you, have you yourself got a crime empire spread throughout all the planets? Are you in charge of the leaders of most of the planets? No, you have leadership of one measly planet."

Purple spoke this time. "I don't see your famed empire, Lord Gryphon." he spat the title out, attempting to appear fierce.

Zim paused, then laughed. "Is the little kitten laughing in the face of the lion? No, you are wrong." his tail tapped the ground once, twice, three times.

The mirrors dropped with a resounding crash, and the cry of "Ha sae! Ha sae!" rang throughout the hall as this small part of the Order snapped to attention once more.

Zim enjoyed the stunned look on the faces of Red and Purple, though his eyes lingered on Red. He would be the one to pursue, he thought with a smirk. "Once more, dear Tallest, you are quite wrong." he leaned onto one side, keeping his hand planted on his hip in a defiant pose. "You do realize that now you know one of our Headquarters, I will have to take action."

The crowd burst out with a ferocious, bloody-thirsty shout that chilled the two Tallest and their small entourage to the core. However, Zim managed to silence them somehow.

"...I will be escorting you to the Massive, ensuring that you are not ambushed by the small amount of my enemies. Also, if you tell, you lose your heart. I have my spies, you have yours." he purred, eyes glinting.

Various shouts of disagreement rose through the crowd, but the Circle members stayed quiet. They had known what their very own Deathdancer was going to do. He was going to stay and bother the tallest, and, some guessed, subtly courting one of them.

"Yes, my Gryphons, I will be leaving for now. But never fear, the Circle members will be keeping you safe." he smiled at his massive extended family. "For now... shall we go, Red, Purple?" he asked, fakely sweet as he leered suggestively at Red.

"Urr..." was their intelligent response as they were led out of the mirror-room, more commonly known at the combat exit, to the ships they had flown here in. Red had already been reduced to a simmering blob of hormones, Zim noticed with a satisified smirk. Soon he would be at the Massive, and the third Tallest.

Oh, how he hated the number three.

TBC

Author's Notes: That's it! That's the first chapter! The previous one was only a prolouge of sorts. Please review if you have any questions. ; Also... any of you against mpreg? -gonna get smack'd for that-


End file.
